


Magic Hands

by bluelilyrose



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He moaned at the feel of her slightly calloused hands kneading his tense muscles, working out the tight knots. He loved the way she touched him and couldn't get enough of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime during late Season 6 and has been written for the Porn Battle X Challenge using the prompts "massage" and "accent".

Lindsay glanced up from the book she was reading when she heard Danny's tired sigh as he entered their bedroom, a towel slung around his waist. "You okay, babe?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm jus' feelin' a little achy from sitting hunched over doing paperwork all day."

Bookmarking the page she was on, she closed her book; placing it onto her nightstand and grabbing her bottle of cocoa butter body lotion before patting his side of the bed. "Lie down and I'll give you a massage."

"You don't gotta do that, Linds," he told her, knowing she must feel just as tired as him after a shift at work followed by looking after their daughter.

"I want to. C'mon, you know it'll help you sleep better tonight and that your muscles won't be so tense tomorrow."

"Okay." Keeping his towel on, Danny climbed onto the bed and laid down on his front, turning his head to the side and pillowing it on his folded arms.

Straddling his hips, Lindsay flipped open the cap and squeezed some lotion into her hand, rubbing her palms together to warm it up before running them over his back and shoulders, spreading the cream evenly.

He moaned at the feel of her slightly calloused hands kneading his tense muscles, working out the tight knots. He loved the way she touched him and couldn't get enough of it.

"Does that feel good?"

"Uh huh," he mumbled. While his body was starting to loosen thanks to her ministrations, one part of him was hard as a rock and he rubbed himself against the mattress to try and alleviate the pressure. Her hands suddenly stilled and he was just about to ask why when a moment later he felt her lips press a soft kiss to the scar situated on his lower back from when he'd been shot. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "Montana..."

"Turn over and I'll do your front," she said, wanting to keep the mood light and not letting either of them dwell on the painful months they'd endured.

"Will you now?" He suddenly felt enervated and he eagerly rolled over onto his back once she'd shifted off of him; his towel coming undone as he did so, giving her a completely unobstructed view of his thick, hard cock.

Lindsay's eyes wandered all over him, taking in every glorious and perfectly sculpted inch. Picking up the bottle once more, she squirted more lotion into her hands, warming it again before beginning to massage his chest and abs. Her teeth bit into her lower lip as she did so, her gaze focused on his smoky cobalt eyes.

Danny held his breath when her hands began travelling south and he watched with rapt attention as she wrapped her lotion-slick fingers around the base of his cock and began pumping it up and down. He tried to keep his eyes open but the sensations grew too strong and they fell closed, flying open a moment later when he suddenly felt a wet warmth surround the tip and he saw her licking up the drop of precum that had gathered there. "Fuck, Linds!"

"Shh," she whispered, smiling as she gestured with her head to the bedroom adjacent to theirs where their baby girl was sleeping.

"Sorry but you can't expect me to keep quiet when you're doing that," he stated, smirking up at her.

"Hmm, I'd better stop then," Lindsay quipped.

Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he grabbed her before she could get too far. "Don't you dare." Grabbing the hem of her sleep-shirt, he started pushing it upwards, tossing it aside as soon as it had cleared her head before pulling her astride his legs. All she wore now was a pair of white bikini-cut panties and his fingers dipped beneath the thin fabric to stroke her wet heat. Leaning forward, he captured a pebbled nipple between his lips and sucked it hard, grinning against her flesh when she began undulating her hips against his hand.

"Danny..."

"Shh," he said, echoing her earlier warning to him which earned him a pointed glare. "Sorry." He chuckled.

"I'll give you sorry," Lindsay told him, pushing him backwards so he was lying flat again. Pulling the crotch of her panties aside, she lowered herself onto his throbbing erection, rotating her hips once he was fully seated within the tight clutch of her body; half-giggling, half-moaning at the stream of curse words that fell from his lips. The way his New York accent thickened – which, she'd discovered long ago, was a sure sign of his arousal – made her stomach flip-flop and she reflexively squeezed her thighs into his sides.

Rubbing her clit with his thumb, he cupped and kneaded her breasts in turn with his other hand, tugging on her rosy, diamond-hard nipples.

"Ohhhh," she panted, her breathing becoming even more ragged as he thrust his hips up into her.

Danny couldn't tear his eyes away from her as she quickened her pace and began moving even faster, grinding her hips against his pelvic bone on every down-stroke; her breasts bouncing enticingly in front of him. Wrapping his hands around her waist, he eased her forward, groaning deeply at the change of angle. His lips found hers and he kissed her hard, sucking her tongue into his mouth and curling his own around it.

A few seconds later, he felt her shatter around him, her juices coating his cock. The seductive sensation of her pussy rhythmically clenching around his shaft was his undoing and he succumbed to his own powerful climax. The only sound in the room was that of their harsh, panting breaths as they each slowly came down from their respective highs. He felt completely boneless and with the way that Lindsay was sprawled all over him he was pretty sure she was in the same condition.

"I'm feelin' a lot more relaxed now, babe," he mumbled against her shoulder, smiling when he heard her muffled giggle.

"Me, too."

Danny chuckled, his fingers lightly trailing up and down Lindsay's back. As carefully as he could, he rolled her over onto her side of the bed, keeping her close and liking the way she snuggled into him as her breathing evened out. "You want me to grab your shirt?"

"Okay," she murmured sleepily before reminding him, "And don't forget to hang up your wet towel."

He shook his head as he got out of bed, knowing how much his wife hated wet towels left on the floor or, even worse, their bed. He picked up her sleep-shirt from off the floor and passed it to her before he opened the dresser and grabbed himself a pair of boxers to sleep in. Bending over again, he picked up the damp towel – noticing that his back felt much better thanks to Lindsay's magic hands – and went into the bathroom to hang it up on the rail. Before going back into the bedroom, he stopped to check on Lucy who was sleeping soundly. Smiling, he stood and watched her for a few minutes. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart," he whispered before quietly retreating.

As he'd expected, he found Lindsay fast asleep when he re-entered their bedroom and, as he had with their daughter, he watched her for a moment, drinking in her beauty. Turning off the lamp on his nightstand, he climbed into bed and curled his body around her, his hand resting on her stomach as he closed his eyes and joined her in slumber.

_Fin_


End file.
